Kemenangan dan Kekalahan
by Tomato-23
Summary: Sebuah akhir dari kisah. Entahlah itu begitu rumit. Antara Fumito dengan Saya Kisaragi. Mini fiksi.


_**Blood-C © Nanase Ohkawa ft Ranmaru Kotone**_

 _ **Kemenangan dan Kekalahan © Tomato-23**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemenangan dan Kekalahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah mini fiksi untuk Saya Kisaragi dan Fumito N.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa yang kaulakukan jika kau**

 **jatuh cinta? Menangiskah?**

 **menghindarkah?**

 **bersuka citakah?**

 **Atau, menyesal? –tidak sebaiknya jangan menyesal.**

 **Berusaha?**

 **Ya, kauharus berusaha.**

 **Entah itu cara untuk selalu bersamanya –ah atau mungkin**

 **selalu bersamanya meski itu menyakitkan.**

 **Pilihan apapun dapat kau ambil.**

.

.

.

Fumito sadar, Saya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia dan hanya bisa dilahirkan kembali sebagai Furukimono (Makhluk Tua). Fumito pun tahu bahwa Saya tidak bisa membunuh manusia. Saya pun hanya bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya dengan Furukimono yang tidak lain adalah sesamanya.

Fumito pun berkata kepada Saya bahwa populasi manusia berkembang secepat Furukimono menghilang. "Segera, mungkin tidak akan dibutuhkan perjanjian," jeda, "Saya berapa umurmu sekarang? Berapa tahun lagi –lebih tepatnya berapa ratus tahun kau akan hidup? Selama itu, para Furukimono mungkin akan punah. Bagaimana caramu bertahan jika itu terjadi?" tanya Fumito tanpa tanggapan yang berarti dari Saya. Kemudian Fumito melanjutkan, " Darahmu. Aku mencoba untuk menggunakan sihir Menara untuk menciptakan Furukimono dari manusia. Tapi sejauh ini aku belum berhasil. Mereka dengan cepat mati. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang dan orang hilang."

.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" kata Saya tepat saat mereka telah berhadapan. Setelah itu _katana_ yang masih ditodongkan ke hadapan pria itu dipegang olehnya. Kemudian di posisikan tepat di depan dadanya oleh pria itu sendiri, Fumito. Suara hunusan _katana_ kemudian terdengar. "Di sini, Saya," kata Fumito setelahnya. Saya mengucapkan nama pria itu. Kemudian dibalas pria itu, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, 'kan? Ini sulit," seraya memegang lengan atas Saya untuk menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. "Aku mencoba pada diriku sendiri."

Setelah itu sebuah pelukan dari Fumito. "Jika saja aku bisa menjadi sama sepertimu…" Sepasang mata makhluk yang berbeda itu saling memandang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu," kata Fumito seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala gadis itu. "Aku minta maaf Saya," darah akibat hunusan pedang semakin terlihat melebar. "Karena aku adalah manusia, kutukanmu…akan rusak." Setelah itu pelukan singkat itu diakhiri oleh Fumito.

Mengangkat dagu Saya dengan satu tangannya kemudian berkata, "Sebagai pemenang, kau menerima hadiah. Sebagai seorang pecundang aku menerima hukuman." Kemudian ciuman di bibir alih-alih kecupan itu terjadi dan berakhir begitu saja. Fumito pun terjatuh. Saya masih terdiam dan menatap nanar. Matanya masih membeku. Saya seakan tidak percaya semua berakhir secepat ini.

"Kau harus menghindariku, Saya. Kau sekarang mengubahnya menjadi hadiah…" Setelah kata-kata terakhir itu, tubuh Fumito terkikis bak kayu yang menjadi abu yang tertiup angin. Bahkan setelah kata-kata terakhir Fumito, Saya masih terdiam dan tak bergerak alih-alih untuk memandang sejenak bekas dari tubuh pria itu.

"Dan akhirnya…aku tetap…sendirian…"

.

Saya baru tersadar. Ternyata selama ini Fumito menginginkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi makhluk seperti dirinya. Semua permainan dan penelitian yang dilakukannya tidak lain untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi sama sepertinya, karena kenyataan bahwa wanita yang disebutnya istimewa itu tidak bisa menjadi manusia. Demi perasaannya kepada gadis itu, seorang pria seperti Fumito rela melakukan semua hal gila termasuk melukai gadis itu demi mewujudkan keinginannya…menjadi seperti Saya.

Setelah semua itu, bahkan Saya masih dapat merasakan perasaan amat mendalam dari pria itu kepadanya. Saat pria itu menjawab pertanyaan dari sepupunya mengenai dirinya, pria itu hanya menjawab karena dirinya sangat istimewa. Bukankah aneh, seorang pria yang ingin menguasai dunia malah menghabiskan waktu dan uang serta kekuasaannya hanya untuk wanita seperti Saya? Dan tatapan dari pria itu saat ia tak bisa bergerak bahkan tergeletak begitu saja –Fumito memangkunya dan memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati seolah-olah ia dapat retak setiap saat –tatapan dari pria itu kepadanya begitu dalam dan begitu…sakit? Entahlah, Saya tidak begitu mengerti saat itu dan baru menyadarinya setelah pria itu pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya…

.

Kepergian orang yang kita kasihi memang sangat begitu menyiksa diri. Tak terkecuali dengan Saya. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Fumito adalah salah satu orang yang membuatnya tersiksa bahkan setelah semua perlakuan gila yang diterimanya dari pria itu. Dirinya –tidak, hatinya merasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Meski jiwanya menolak mengakui itu.

Tanpa ada salam perpisahan seperti pada umumnya perpisahan yang lainnya. Pria itu, Fumito, hanya berpesan agar menghindarinya. Salam terakhir pun mungkin hanya akan semakin membuat hatinya tersiksa dan menertawakannya. Haha.

Lalu, memangnya, siapa yang berusaha mengusik hidupnya selain pria itu sendiri yang datang ke kehidupannya dan memulai permainan dan perjanjian di antara mereka. Membuat dirinya harus berkutat dengan rasa dendam karena permainan pria itu. Seseorang yang membuat permainan dan perjanjian tentang pemenang menerima hadiah dan yang kalah menerima hukuman. Ya, Fumito membuat itu dengan Saya. Dan Saya pun tidak menyangka bahwa setelah kemenangannya itu ia akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang…ah begitu sangat tidak ia duga. Sedangkan dirinya justru tak dapat menerima hukuman bagi seseorang yang kalah itu. Ya, bahkan setelah Fumito menerima hukuman untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada…kematian. Kematian yang ia buat untuk menerima hukumannya sebagai pecundang yang Saya sendiri sebagai pemenang tak dapat menerima itu.

Lagi-lagi, ia harus sendiri di dunia yang kejam ini. Lalu, siapakah yang sebenarnya memenangkan permainan ini?

.

.

.

 _ **Setiap pertemuan ada perpisahan.**_

 _ **Setiap permainan pasti menang atau kalah.**_

 _ **Setiap kehidupan menemukan kematian.**_

 _ **Setiap suka meninggalkan duka.**_

 _ **Dan sesungguhnya setiap awal memiliki akhir.**_

.

-Tamat-

.

* * *

A/N: Yah, ini tidak semuanya murni dari saya, karena cerita ini pun ditulis ulang di antaranya oleh saya berdasarkan filmnya. Hanya sedikit saja, itu pun yang ingin saya ungkapkan dari diamnya Saya setelah Fumito mati, yang saya tulis. Tolong jangan bunuh saya, lol #plak. Yasudahlah sekian saja. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan kunjungannya. Kalau ada uneg-uneg silakan dicurahkan di kotak review. Semoga bsia membantu. Jyaa, minna. Sayounara!


End file.
